Triangulo Amoroso
by musicbtr666
Summary: Los chicos de big time rush se quieren mucho, pero es solo cariño o hay algo más. que pareja ganara solo el tiempo lo dira no dire las parejas sera sorpresa
1. Chapter 1 :Logan esta enamorado

Hola chicos, esta es mi primera historia estoy un poco nervioso, pero espero que todos me apoyen, sin nada más que decir los dejo con la primera parte de mi historia.

* * *

**Capitulo1: Logan está enamorado **

Después de 1 año de vivir en Los Ángeles y cumplir el sueño de cualquier adolescente los chicos de BTR a acepción de uno de sus miembros, esperaban impacientes a que llegara para la hora de cenar su amigo latino, todos estaban sentados en la mesa pensando donde se podría encontrar su amigo, se encontraban callados, cuando la puerta del 2J se abrió de golpe

-siento llegar tarde- dijo Carlos mientras entraba corriendo al apartamento

-no te preocupes, te estábamos esperando- dijo Logan sentado en la mesa señalando la silla a su lado

-bueno ya que estas aquí podemos empezar a comer- dijo Kendal empezando a comer

-siéntate cariño- dijo la señora Knight entregándole su plato de comida

Después de eso hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Katie pregunto -¿dónde estabas Carlos?- Carlos volteo a ver a Katie espero a tragar lo que comía para responder- en el parque- el resto de la cena fue en un cómodo silencio.

Todos terminaron de cenar y Kendal junto con Logan se sentaron en el sillón, James se fue a su cuarto a hablar con su espejo de mano en la habitación que compartía con Carlos, mientras que Carlos decidió jugar con Katie en el comedor y la mamá de Kendall comenzó a lavar los platos.

Katie miro a Carlos de que se encontraba profundamente perdido viendo a Logan a lo cual no le tomo mucha importancia y prosiguieron a acabar el jugando. Una hora más tarde Logan se levanto del sillón y se fue a su cuarto a dormir, con tristeza en su rostro. Después de terminar con su juego Carlos decidió irse a dormir no sin antes desearles unas buenas noches a todos. Cuando entro a su cuarto James estaba dormido hablando entre sueños con su espejo que aun sostenía en su mano.

Cuando Carlos despertó lo primero que vio fue su reloj y noto que ya eran las 11:30am se levanto y fue a la cocina, viendo que había una nota en el refrigerador "Carlos nos fuimos a la piscina, en el refrigerador esta tu desayuno con cariño: Logan"-cariño Logan- murmuro Carlos mientras se le sonrojaban las mejillas y sacaba su desayuno del refrigerador. Decidió desayunar y bañarse lo más rápido que pudo e ir a la piscina para encontrarse con el amor de su vida, cuando llego vio a sus amigos pero principalmente a su amor platónico, Logan se encontraba a con los pies metidos en el agua en la orilla de la piscina mientras que Kendall estaba platicando con James sentados en las sillas de la piscina.

-hola Logan-dijo Carlos con una sonrisa en su rostro

Logan se encontraba pensado en la persona que le gustaba, tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando llego Carlos

¡TIERRA LLAMANDO A LOGAN! Grito Carlos

-lo siento ¿Qué paso Carlos?- dijo logan mientras sacudía su cabeza

-te sucede algo últimamente estas muy extraño- dijo Carlos poniendo cara de preocupación –recuerda que tu y yo somos como hermanos, puedes contarme lo que sea- dijo mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Logan

-lose, pero si te digo, mi amistad podría estar en peligro- Logan respondió mientras veía la cara de Carlos que cambiaba rápidamente de preocupado a nervioso, Logan cerró los ojos, respiro hondo armándose de valor – estoy enamorado de…- susurro

-¿qué dijiste?- pregunto Carlos

Logan se levantó corriendo dejando a un muy preocupado Carlos, corriendo lo más rápido que pudo en dirección al parque encontrándose en el camino a Lucí chocando con ella, -¿Logan que tienes?-

-nada, es solo que…-

-¿Solo que..?-

-estoy enamorado de una persona-

- que gusto Logan, y entonces ¿por qué tan triste?-

-porque no te lo puedo decir- dijo el de piel pálida con un tono nervioso

- bueno cuando estés listo para hablar, sabes que me tienes a mí y a los chicos, y espero que lo puedas solucionar- dijo la chica despidiéndose con una sonrisa

-¡GRACIAS, LUCI!-

Logan se sentó en el pasto recargándose contra un árbol pensando el esa persona especial, tanto que se quedo dormido.

Pasadas unas 2 horas Logan despertó viendo pasar a "esa" persona, -¡HEY!- grito Logan

-hola Logan te estaba buscando-

-hola ¿a mí?-

-Si es hora de comer-

-sí pero antes de eso ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- dijo Logan mientras bajaba la mirada

-si claro, ¿qué pasa?-

Logan estaba muy nervioso por lo que no pudo preguntar lo que quería -¿te gusta alguien?-_torpe porque no le dije _pensó mientras veía subía la mirada

- si Logan, me gusta alguien, pero no te puedo decir quién es todavía no estoy listo y temo que esa persona no me corresponda-

Logan volvió a bajar la mirada porque había alguien que le había robado el corazón, a su amigo, a su amor.

Los dos se levantaron y se dirigieron al apartamento en un incomodo silencio cuando pasaron por el lobby se encontraron al resto del grupo de BTR

-a lo encontraste-

-Logan te estuvimos buscando- dijo la cara de BTR

-lose, lo siento chicos- dijo el niño listo

-como sea ya lo encontramos-

- si a comer tengo hambre- dijo el más bajito

-vamos pues – dijo el rubio presionando el botón del elevador al abrirse se encontraron con Lucí

-hola Lucí-dijeron todos

-hola chicos-

Cuando todos estaban dentro ella jalo del brazo de Logan, Logan se agacho un poco para que ella le pudiera susurrar -ya le dijiste-pregunto la chica sin saber quién era su persona especial.

Logan bajo la mirada con tristeza –no- respondió luego te digo Lucí soltó su brazo volteándolo a ver con una mirada de comprensión, por fin las puertas del asesor se abrieron saliendo los cuatro chicos de él dejando sola a Lucí que su apartamento estaba más arriba.

-ya llegamos mamá- grito el rubio abriendo la puerta del apartamento

-bien su comida está en la mesa me voy al gimnasio, te quiero- dijo dando un beso en la frente de su hijo - yo también- respondió antes de que su mamá saliera a toda velocidad

Se sentaron a comer para posterior mente lavar sus trastes.

-¿Qué quieren hacer?-pregunto el rubio mientras caminaba en hacia el sofá naranja

-¿videojuegos?-pregunto el latino

-bueno- respondieron todos

Estuvieron jugando un par de horas cuando la puerta del 2J se abrió dejando ver a Jennifer Knight, camino a su habitación.

Después de un rato la señora Knight salió de su cuarto más fresca, -chicos ¿Qué quieren cenar?-

-¡palitos de pescado!- dijo Carlos muy emocionado

Terminaron de jugar y comer su cena y decidieron irse a dormir, Logan por su parte no podía dormir pensando en que alguien le había robado el corazón al amor de su vida.

* * *

Chicos aquí termina la primera parte. ¿De quién está enamorado Logan? ¿Podrá decírselo? Eso y más en el próximo capitulo

No podre actualizar muy pronto porque ya entro a la escuela, y será difícil.

Nos veremos en la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2: rebelando sentimientos

**Chicos un capitulo especial porque probablemente no tenga mucho tiempo para escribir asi que les dejo este capitulo especial. **

**los personajes no me pertenecen por desgracia y gracias a ;os que me dejaron reviews este capitulo es por ustedes gracias por su apoyo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2 : Rebelando sus sentimientos **

Ring…ring….sonó la alarma del rubio apagándola rápidamente para no despertar a su compañero de piel pálida, tallándose los ojos y de levantándose de la cama, se estiro y camino hacia la ducha para bañarse.

Al oír la regadera Logan se despertó, volteando a ver la cama de su compañero el cual no se encontraba, se levanto, se estiro y salió de la habitación para encontrarse con su amigo latino sentado en el sillón viendo un partido de hockey, a Katie sentada en el comedor jugando con su consola portátil, la señora Knight, preparando el desayuno,

-buenos días- dijo el chico listo

-buenos días cariño- respondió la señora Knight dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro

-¡Logan!- dijo el más bajo de BTR –siéntate con migo a ver el juego- Logan camino y se sentó a un lado de él

-¿y Kendall?- preguntó la hermana del mismo

-se esta bañando-

Minutos después salió Kendall de su cuarto directo a la cocina –hola mamá-dijo dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla. Logan se levanto del sofá -¿A dónde vas?- pregunto el latino un poco triste

-a bañarme-dijo mientras se reía por el comportamiento de Carlos

Logan se fue a su cuarto a vanar cuando Kendall noto la ausencia de cierto chico -¿Dónde está James?-pregunto el rubio

-dijo que iba al parque a "correr" pero realmente fue a conocer a la nueva chica-

-sí, ya hable con ella, pero no es mi tipo-dijo Carlos

-¿de qué hablan?-dijo una voz detrás de Kendall

-James no te escuche entrar-dijo Kendall

-como sea, adivinen quien tiene una cita para hoy en la noche-

-tú, James-dijo Logan quien salía de su cuarto

-¡sí!, no les da gusto-

-Claro-dijeron al unisonó

-chicos la comida esta lista- dijo la señora Knight

-bien a comer que muero de hambre-dijo Carlos –que novedad Carlitos- dijo Kendall, dejando a todos un poco confundidos casi nadie le decía por su apodo de cariño, todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Katie rompió el silencio

-¿Que harán hoy?-pregunto Katie

Todos intercambiaron mariandás antes de contestar -¡PISCINA! Toso se levantaron dejaron sus trastes y salieron corriendo del apartamento, pasando por el lobby y saliendo a la piscina a sentase en las sillas de playa – ¿no es raro que Gustavo no nos haya hablado en 3 días?- pregunto James

-perdón no le dije Gustavo se fue de vacaciones 2 semanas- dijo Logan me dijo Kelly antes de irse-dijo Logan

-2 semanas libres- dijo el latino

-¡Que diversión!- dijo James antes de brincar a la piscina

Mientras tanto Logan se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, de pronto Kendall vio a Lucí y fue en búsqueda de ella.

-¡Logan!-dijo el latino agitando una mano frente a su cara

-perdón Carlos estaba pensando-dijo el de piel pálida

-¿En quién?-pregunto Carlos

-no puedo decirte- dijo Logan mientras bajaba la cabeza, Carlos lo miro con tristeza antes de hablar –somos amigos… no somos hermanos sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea- dijo Carlos agarrando la cara de Logan para que lo viera a los ojos.

Logan se levantó agarrando del brazo a Carlos forzándolo a levantarse, y comenzando a caminar en dirección al lobby, cuando llegaron Logan empujo a Carlos al cuarto del conserje, cuando estuvieron dentro Logan puso sus manos en los hombros de Carlos, - estoy enamorado de alguien de la banda- dijo Logan agachando la cabeza.

-eso es genial-dijo Carlos emocionado pensando _No puedo creerlo tal vez solo tal vez pueda ser yo. _Logan interrumpió los pensamientos de Carlos la decir – es Kendall- Carlos alzó la mirada y lo que vio fue a su amigo, su hermano, la persona a la que amaba llorando, Carlos no sabía que decir, solo pudo sonreír mientras sentía como su corazón se desmoronaba.

-No llores, si sientes algo por él díselo- dijo dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro - y una cosa más ya no llores, lo que a mí y a todos nos gusta es verte sonreír- dijo mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas de la cara.

-¡Tienes razón Carlos tengo que decirle!- dijo Logan mientras abría la puerta para salir.

Carlos lo único pudo hacer fue caer al piso de rodillas, y llorar hasta que no pudo mas, termino por levantarse y salir mientras limpiaba su cara, pasado por el lobby todavía con la cara viendo abajo y con un par de lagrimas todavía, y sin darse cuenta choco con Camille, -¡COMO PUDISTE…- no termino cuando se dio cuenta de que Carlos se puso a llorar nuevamente_ porque le dije que le dijera porque… _pensaba Carlos

-¡¿CARLOS Que tienes?!-

Al ver que Carlos no le hacía caso Camille lo agarro de la cara igual que lo hizo con Logan, para verlo a lo ojos

-Cuéntame, ¿qué tienes?- pregunto Camille

-Bueno yo estoy enamorado de una persona pero esa persona no me ama a mí- Carlos no aguanto más y volvió a llorar

-adivinare ¿vive en Palm Woods?- pregunto Camille, lo que Carlos solo pudo asentir- ¿está en tu banda?- pregunto una vez más, Carlos volvió a sentir-Carlos si en verdad estas enamorado…-Carlos volteo a ver a Camille -Díselo- los ojos del latino se volvieron cristalinos y poniéndose a llorar nuevamente -eso fue lo que yo le dije-

-lo siento, pero es el mejor consejo que se me ocurre-

Carlos se levanto y se dirigió a los elevadores, en el cual se encontró con Kendall, Carlos agacho la cabeza y se limpio las lágrimas

-¡Carlos estas bien!-pregunto preocupado Kendall

-Sí, no te preocupes-

-¿Qué tienes?-

-Nada, y Logan te está buscando-

La puerta del ascensor se abrió, Carlos salió disparado dejando a Kendall atras, directo al apartamento 2J, cuando llego la señora Knight dijo -hola cariño, la cena esta lista-

-no tengo hambre, gracias- Dijo el latino antes de caminar hacia su cuarto cerrándola de golpe, dentro se quito la ropa quedando solo en bóxers, cayendo en su cama pensando que hacer con el problema de su amigo, del amor de su vida.

* * *

**Bien, chicos aquí termina la segunda parte y que opinan Logan ama a Kendall quien lo diría, que hará nuestro amigo Carlitos que tiene su corazón roto y que hará Logan para enamorar a Kendall. Todo eso y más en el próximo capitulo(espero no tardarme mucho)**

**Nos vemos en la próxima :D**


	3. Chapter 3: ¡No eres el único lastimado!

Después de una semana otro capítulo, actualice lo más rápido que pude pero ya me empezaron a dejar tarea y es mucha,

Como sea quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews, por su apoyo y más, un abrazo y sin más que decir que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Capitulo 3: ¡No eres el único lastimado!**

Carlos despertó y lo primero que vio fue a su amigo, James durmiendo en la cama enfrente a la suya, después de pensar un rato decidió levantarse tomar una ducha, vestirse e ir al parque a caminar y olvidarse de Logan, cosa que no pudo lograr ya que Logan se encontraba en el parque sentado en la fuente, con la vista en el suelo al parecer Logan tubo la misma idea, decidió ignorarlo y seguir su camino al puesto de salchichas, donde compro una y después procedió a acostarse en el pasto a comer su salchicha mientras veía las nubes, sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido y al despertar vio a Kendall, que se encontraba acostado aun lado de él.

-¡KENDALL!- grito Carlos al ver a su amigo recostado junto a él

-ya era hora de que despertaras-dijo Kendall sonriendo a su amigo aun confundido

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto el latino

-te vi acostado en el pasto tan cómodo que decidí hacerte compañía, ¿te molesta?

-no, para nada-

Los dos se quedaron acostados viendo las nubes -¿recuerdas esos días en que los cuatro nos recostábamos en Minnesota a ver las nubes?-

-como olvidarlo, recuerdo que el último día las vimos en el parque, hasta que llegaron nuestras mamás buscándonos, recuerdo también que nos regañaron-

-sí, que buenos tiempos- Kendall sonrió –por cierto, tú que eres como un hermano para Logan ¿sabes que tiene?-

-no, no lose- Kendall volteo a ver a Carlos a los ojos, tratando de ver dentro de Carlos para ver si encontraba un poco de mentira e ellos, cosa que o encontró con esos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, el latino solo pudo cerrar sus ojos para no ver los del rubio.

Carlos sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban y lo siguiente que sintió fue como unos labios chocaban con los suyos al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que el más alto se encontraba besándolo, el latino se encontraba en shock, no tardo mucho en reaccionar y ver que Logan se encontraba detrás de Kendall a unos 5 metros viéndolos sin poder creer los que veía, su amigo, su hermano al que le había confiado su secreto, besándose con su mejor amigo, el amor de su vida.

-¡LOGAN!- grito Carlos levantándose rápidamente del suelo y siguiendo a Logan. Kendall se quedo en el pasto pensando que era lo que había hecho.

-¡Logan! Por favor detente deja te explico lo que paso-

-¿qué quieres explicar? Que besaste a la persona que amo, nunca debí de contarte lo que sentía-

-lo siento, pero no estoy enamorado de el-

-enserio, porque a lo que yo vi están muy enamorados- Logan termino la oración y salió huyendo del lugar.

-Hermano mayor te ves feliz ¿le dijiste?- Pregunto Katie que se asercaba a su hermano

-Sí, este… bueno algo sí, pero creo que acabo de arruinar nuestra amistad- dijo Kendall levantándose del suelo.

-habías estado enamorado de él desde hace mucho, desde que se conocieron en la primaria- Katie le dijo mientras caminaban en dirección al apartamento -pero en parte fue tu culpa por no decirle antes, y tratar de olvidarlo saliendo con todas esas Chicas-

-Lose, pero por más que intentaba olvidarme de él más me enamoraba-

-si incluso utilizaste a Jo a pesar de que no la amabas de verdad-

Siguieron caminando y platicando hasta que llegaron al 2J, al abrir la puerta se encontraron a Carlos golpeando fuertemente la puerta de la habitación que Logan y Kendall compartían –Logan por favor abre la puerta-

Kendall se acerco a Carlos y le susurro en el oído -Carlos yo le explicare no te preocupes pero tienes que decirme porque esta así-

Carlos lo jalo en dirección al cuarto que compartía con James, y cerrando la puerta detrás de él, -Logan está enamorado de ti y pues él nos vio cuando nos besamos-

-pero yo no estoy enamorado de él estoy enamorado de ti- Carlos estaba en shock no sabía que decir _Kendall enamorado de mi _pensó mientras Kendall lo veía fijo si decir nada –de seguro tu no me amas- dijo Kendall mientras bajaba la cabeza –es mas has de amar a alguien más, de seguro una linda chica-

-Kendall…- por fin hablo Carlos –si estoy enamorado de alguien más- Kendall agacho la cabeza al oír esa frase –y si es muy lindo- Kendall alzo la cabeza _lindo_ pensó sin decir nada –pero por ahora solo te pido que me ayudes con logan- Kendall trato de negarse pero al ver esos hermosos ojos cafés que lo miraban –de acuerdo-

-gracias- dijo Carlos mientras le daba un abrazo a Kendall

Kendall camino hacia la puerta de su cuarto, cuando llego toco la puerta -¡lárgate!- grito el chico listo desde el otro lado de la puerta –soy Kendall me dejas pasar- hubo un momento de silencio hasta que la puerta se abrió Kendall entro para encontrarse a su amigo acostado boca abajo ahogando sus lagrimas con la almohada, Kendall se sentó en la orilla de la cama de Logan poniendo su mano en la cabeza del chico listo –Logan…-

-quítame tu mano - dijo el chico inteligente mientras agarraba la mano de Kendall y se la quitaba

-por favor Logan tu sabes que el amor no se puede controlar a mí me gusta Carlos y…-

-si viniste a restregarme que estas enamorado de Carlos y que tu si tienes quien te corresponda por favor ahórratelo-

-bueno Logan lo siento, vine aquí a de disculparme por esto y me tratas así, pues lo siento pero estoy enamorado de Carlos y no lo puedo evitar y si te gusto en verdad no te quedarías aquí esperando que algo pase harías que pase-dijo Kendall sin pesar en lo que decía _como sabe que me gusta _pensó Logan hubo un momento de silencio- lo siento Logan- dijo el rubio antes de salir de su habitación seguido del apartamento en dirección al parque a donde le dio du primer beso a Carlos, del cual no se arrepentía pues Carlos a pesar de tener poca experiencia besaba bastante bien.

-veo que ya les dijiste-

- si pero… espera ¿tu lo sabías?-

-que, que has estado enamorado de Carlos desde la primaria, que Logan está enamorado de ti desde que se conocieron mucho antes de que tú te enamoraras de Carlos, si, lo sabia- dijo el mientras se acercaba a Kendall – ¿y las cosas salieron bien?-

-No-

-Y ¿qué piensas hacer?-

-no lo sé, y en lugar de estar interrogándome deberías ayudarme- dijo Kendall

-hola chicos- dijo Lucí mientras se acercaba a ellos

-Hola Lucí- respondió James que se encontraba sentado junto a Kendall

-¿Kendall? ¿Estás bien?- pregunto la pelirroja

-si… solo necesito pensar-dijo levantándose de su lugar y dirigiéndose a la pista de hielo, pues era su lugar favorito para pesar que iba a pasar con Carlos, Logan y en especial con su amistad se preguntaba, antes de ponerse sus patines para proceder a patinar en la pista.

* * *

Chicos a si termina el tercer capítulo, disculpen la ortografía no soy muy bueno en ello.

Que opinan les gusto, no les gusto, háganmelo saber para saber qué puedo mejorar.

Que cruel soy haciendo sufrir a todos, pero eso le da emoción, pero ya les dejare de hacer sufrir o no, averígüelo en el próximo capítulo.

PD: probablemente me tarde un poco más con el próximo capitulo, no se desesperen :D


	4. Chapter 4 : Adiós, Logan!

**Capitulo 4 ¡Adiós, Logan!**

Lamento mi ausencia pero primero con la escuela, luego sin internet y luego sin inspiración no había tenido oportunidad de escribir. Pero aquí esta el capitulo cuatro.

Big time Rush ni sus personajes me pertenecen, no hago esto con fines de lucro, puro entretenimiento

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde lo sucedido, Carlos seguía comportándose como siempre, a Kendall solo se le notaban unos pequeños cambios en su actitud, pero Logan se había comportado algo distante, callado, serio, sobre todo con Kendall.

Era la hora de cenar y todos estaban alrededor de la mesa listos para cenar, la cual empezó en un incomodo silencio, hasta que Logan decidió hablar.

Con la mirada abajo dijo- chicos me regreso a Minnesota-

-¡¿qué? ¿Por qué?!- pregunto Carlos con un tono de desesperación en su voz

-lo siento Carlitos pero… mi papá está muy enfermo, e iré a Minnesota por un tiempo- respondió con un tono serio Logan

-cariño no te preocupes, ya verás que se recuperara pronto- respondió la señora Knight

-sí, gracias- dijo logan mostrando una gran sonrisa

-¿Cuándo te vas?- pregunto el rubio

-hoy a las 5 de la tarde- dijo el genio del grupo con un tono frio en su voz

La cena termino en un incomodo silencio, la señora Knight se fue a lavar los trastes, Kendall y James se fueron a la piscina, Logan se fue a su habitación a terminar de empacar, y Carlos se encerró en su cuarto a escuchar música y olvidar que su amado se iba, hasta que se quedo dormido.

Después de estar un rato en la piscina Kendall decidió regresar al apartamento, al entrar se encontró con 2 maletas en la sala cerca del sillón anaranjado

-tu mamá y Katie salieron- dijo Logan que salía de su habitación

-¿Por qué te vas?- pregunto Kendall

-Ya te dije, mi papá esta….-pero no termino de hablar cuando Kendall lo interrumpió -¡no mientas!-

-¿Qué? No estoy mintiendo- dijo sorprendido el genio del grupo

-¡por favor los conozco desde el Kínder, se cuando tú, Carlos o James mienten, y tú lo estás haciendo- dijo alzando la voz

-¿y? ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué es por ti que me voy?-

-¿y que cuando piensas volver?- Pregunto el rubio

- no lo sé, en cuanto me olvide de ti- retminando de decir eso Logan camino hasta la puerta con sus maletas saliendo del apartamento y posteriormente del Palmwoods.

Sin saberlo Carlos estaba detrás de la puerta de su cuarto escuchando toda la palea entre Kendall y Logan, lastimado por la partida de Logan decidió tomar un baño haber si el agua pudiera hacer que olvidara todos sus problemas.

El caer la noche todo el hotel se encontraba en calma y el 2J no era la excepción todos estaban deprimidos por la partida de Logan a Minnesota en especial una persona que lloraba en su cama, solo se encontraba el en su cuarto ya que cuando James entro para acostarse a dormir le pidió que si por esta noche podía dormir con Kendall "quiero estar solo" fueron las palabras de Carlos algo frías y serias.

Kendall se había levantado por un vaso de agua cuando, al pasar por el cuarto de Carlos y James escucho al latino llorar, por lo que decidió entrar, al entrar vio a su amigo acostado en posición fetal abrazando su almohada, al ver esa escena su corazón se rompió, pero por su mente paso una brillante idea, empezar a enamorar a Carlos mientras esta sensible por la partida de Logan.

Kendall se acerco lentamente por si estaba despierto, -Kendall- pronuncio el moreno

-Litos, ¿estás bien?- dijo preocupado Kendall

-Sí, te puedes ir necesito estar solo- afirmo Carlos

-Necesitas desahogarte- dijo el rubio Carlos lo volteo a ver Kendall se encontraba en el borde de la cama

- ven- dijo Carlos, Kendall obedeció se sentó al lado del latino –más cerca- estaban frente a trente cuando de repente Carlos de aventó sobre Kendall, empezando a besarlo –Carlos ¿qué haces?-

-Lo que querías- dijo Carlos mientras besaba el cuello de Kendall, que estaba en shock, Carlos, su amigo, la persona que amaba estaba besándolo pero por alguna razón sus besos eran fríos, no sentía nada como la vez que lo beso en el parque.

-¡Litos!-

-¿qué?-

-no puedo-

-¿Por qué? ¿No es lo que querías?- dijo un poco enojado el latino

-sí, pero esto no lo estás haciendo porque me ames, lo haces porque extrañas a Logan- dijo Kendall, Carlos sorprendido se levanto de su cama saliendo del 2j – a dónde vas- grito el rubio sin obtener respuesta

-ya esta grande sabe lo que hace-

-Eso espero, hermana menor-

_"estimado pasajeros, le aviso que estaremos aterrizando en Minnasota en aproximadamente en 3 horas" _

Al terminar de escuchar el mensaje del piloto, Logan se puso sus audífonos y se dispuso a escuchar másica hasta quedar dormido, su ultimo pensamiento fue _"será un viaje largo"_

Carlos corrió hasta el parque de Palmwoods se sentó en una banca y se puso a pensar que hacer, ir tras la persona que amaba, o aceptar el amor de Kendall. Se y s dispuso a caminar sin dirección alguna, hasta que vagando por un rato llego a parar a la mansión de Gustavo, toco el timbre y abrió Gustavo

-¡PERRO! ¿Qué quieres son las 2 de la mañana?- grito enojado Gustavo, Carlos levanto la vista y en ese instante se desmallo -¿perro?- Gustavo lo cargo hasta la sala de huéspedes, lo acostó en la cama y después el decidió hacer lo mismo.

A la mañana siguiente Carlos despertó sin recordar que había pasado durante la noche, salió de la habitación de huéspedes bajo las escaleras, y se encontró con Kelly y Gustav en la sala aparentemente discutiendo "que novedad" pensó Carlos, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el rugir de su estomago, después de no haber comido en 24 horas era obvio que tenía hambre.

-Kelly, Gustavo ¿Cómo están?-dijo alegremente el latino

-Ves para que me creas hay esta la prueba- dijo Gustavo apuntando hacia Carlos

-¿Carlos? ¿Por qué no estás en tu casa?- pregunto Kelly, Carlos bajo la mirada –no quiero hablar de eso, pero necesito un favor- dijo el latino

-¿Cuál?- pregunto Kelly

-¿me puedo quedar un tiempo aquí?-

-¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no!-

-Vamos Gustavo ellos hicieron lo mismo por ti cuando se inundo tu mansión- dijo Kelly

-de acuerdo- dijo Gustavo solo un tiempo

-gracias- grito feliz mente el latino saltando y abrazando a ambos

-bien deja hablo al hotel para avisarles que te quedaras aquí- dijo la morena saliendo al jardín para tener mejor recepción

-¡no!-grito el latino –es que no quiero que sepan dónde estoy por un tiempo, necesito despejar mi mente- Kelly y Gustavo se le quedaron viendo muy serios, hubo un momento de silencio – ¿qué desayunaremos?- Kelly le sonrió y los tres se fueron al comedor a ver que habían preparado los chefs especiales de Gustavo.

* * *

Dudas, sugerencias, quejas, amenazas de muerte en un review, me despido por ahora y otra vez perdón por mi ausencia, espero que no vuelva a pasar. XD


End file.
